Paralizado
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Un pequeño desenfreno en la intimidad de Kagami & Kuroko.


El creador de este universo y personajes es **Tadoshi Fujimaki** , solamente soy creadora de la trama. Para mejor ambiente escucha:

 **Paralyzer/ Finger Eleven.**

 _Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura mera coincidencia. Y con otro fanfic es otra extraña coincidencia._

* * *

 **Paralizado.**

* * *

Ahora sí, es todo mío.

Solamente

Exclusivamente

Afortunadamente…

MIO.

Recorro con lentitud su bello cuerpo con mi mirada ardiente. Él parece nervioso pero ansioso a la vez. Cada vez que hacemos el amor, siempre resulta en lo mismo:

Amor salvaje y despiadado.

Nunca tenemos mesura ni templanza.

Esto está mal.

Esto está mal

Esto está mal.

Pero no me puedo detener, no puedo dejar de moverme, no puedo dejar de amarlo y desearlo…

Probablemente, mi alma se irá al infierno por este acto pecaminoso lleno de lujuria que llevaré acabo.

-Ka-Kagami…-deja de verme…. Y hazme tuyo ya.

-Sé paciente.- sonreí.-Sé paciente.

Se remueve incómodo en la cama, completamente desnudo y a mi merced, acerco lentamente mi cara a su bello rostro y lo beso con pasión desbordante.

Ya no puedo más.

Ya no puedo más.

Mis manos cobran vida por sí solas y comienzan a recorrer el bello cuerpo de él sin piedad alguna sin dejar ni un solo rincón sin explorar. Mis manos son grandes y están calientes…quizás por la temperatura de la excitación que emana mi cuerpo. Al contacto con su cuerpo gélido y fresco él suelta un pequeño gemido. Eso me excita más, me dan más ganas de tomarlo ahí mismo sin miramiento y sin piedad, hacerlo jadear y pedir una vez más.

Pero debo de controlarme.

Debo de serenarme, debo…

-¡Kagami!-exclama extasiado.

Mierda.

Y yo que quiero ser dulce con Kuroko.

Mis manos aprietan con fuerza sus caderas, atrayéndolo hacia mí, pegando nuestras caderas y rozando con dolorosa delicia nuestros falos. Él gime y yo reprimo un gruñido de placer. Él comienza a moverse de manera delicada y suave, pero yo ya no estoy para rodeos.

LO DESEO

LO QUIERO

LO NECESITO.

-No puedo más…-susurró tratando de ser fuerte.

-No te detengas…

-Carajo… ¿Quieres que te viole?

Él sonrió.

Es un perverso. Perversamente lujurioso. Eso me enciende más.

Restregó mi cuerpo contra el suyo, su frío y mi calor se mezclan generando que pronto ambos sudemos, su miembro está completamente duro y erecto; el mío también. Ambos se frotan, se tocan, rozan y mezclan sus líquidos, mas ninguno ha cedido el poder de tocar y hacer disfrutar al otro, mientras con mi boca lamo, muerdo, succiono y degusto los pezones de mi amado peli azul. Él gime y calla sus gritos del pacer con una mano en su boca, mientras con la otra agarra mis cabellos y tira de ellos con suavidad…

Me enciende.

Me encanta.

Me incita.

-Si quieres más…-digo pegándome todo lo que puedo a él.- pídelo...

-Kagami…-suplica.-.. Dame más…

-Así no.

Me mira por unos segundos y hace un pequeño mohín.

-Eres terrible cuando quieres.

Solo sonreí.

Se incorporó un poco y yo me alejé de él. Podía ver a toda plenitud su miembro duro y con líquido pre-seminal en la punta de su pene, podía notar su respiración agitada y entrecortada, como el sudor perlaba su frente, sus pezones rozados y duros por la atención que le brinde…

Todo él era un pecado, una tentación y me incitaba a seguir pecando una y otra vez.

Se sentó y guiñó un ojo, para después girarse; colocarse en cuatro puntos y dejarme disfrutar de la hermosa y húmeda vista que me podría brindar de Sodoma. Giró su cabeza, me miró con sus profundos e intensos ojo azules y con una mano abrió las puertas del paraíso. Me dejó completamente a mi merced, el altar profanado miles de veces por mí.

-Kagami….-suplicó.- Hazme tuyo por favor…-dijo mientras separaba un poco más las puertas de ese amado altar.

Sentí como mis latidos se disparaban a una velocidad inverosímil y como mi pene comenzó a palpitar con mayor fuerza, doliendo. Carajo. Tanta excitación no podía soportarla… Le observé con detenimiento y doloroso placer. Sí, con él era un masoquista. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a él y comencé a besar sus muslos, él tembló soltando risillas por las cosquillas que le estaba causando, poco a poco comencé a dejar un camino de besos húmedos hasta llegar a mi amado y profanado altar.

Sin detenerme introduje mi lengua en su recto, y comencé a lamer cual golosina se tratara, gimió perdiendo la fuerza en sus brazos alzando un poco más a Sodoma y provocando que mi legua llegara un poco más profundo a su bello lugar. Lamí, succioné y chupé; mordisqueé sus glúteos obteniendo como respuesta gemidos de placer y excitación, le penetre con mi lengua; mientras con ambas manos tome su miembro y comencé a estimularlo.

-¡Kagami!... ¡Kaga…! ¡Taiga!-gritaba.

Podía sentir como mi ego (y otras cosas) se alzaban y se ponían duras. Era muy reconfortante poder sentir y saber que extasiaba a mi amada persona. Cuando por fin estuvo preparado, saqué mi lengua de su recto y me alejé de él para verlo.

Estaba agotado y a punto de correrse. Jadeaba y tenía saliva en la comisura de los labios, su cabello azul estaba alborotado y empapado de sudor y finalmente su mirada…. Estaba algo perdida en el placer; su cuerpo tenía pequeños espasmos, señal del próximo orgasmo.

-¿Quieres que te joda?

-Mhm…-contestó.

Me acerqué a él y comencé a frotar mi falo contra su cuerpo, le di pequeños golpecitos con él y comenzó a moverse y gemir en señal de querer más… pese a que me dolía ya un poco y las ansias me comían, decidí torturaros un poco más. Coloque la punta de mi caliente y palpitante pene en la entrada de Sodoma y él se preparó para recibirme, pero al detenerme él comenzó a refunfuñar y decir cosas sin sentido.

Me reí, pocas veces Kuroko era de esa forma; y he de decir que eso era lindo en él. Sin embargo era muy impaciente. Mientras me regodeaba de lo lindo que era así, me tomó desprevenido y se hizo para atrás, haciendo que mi miembro entrara por completo y directamente en todo su cuerpo. Ambos gritamos de placer y yo además de sorpresa.

-¡Carajo Tetsuya!-grité sorprendido.

-Ah….-decía él extasiado.- Es… enorme…. Grande…. Kagami…. Jodeme.

-Grrr… No se vale…-comenté.

Comencé a embestirle con fuerza y rapidez, sus gritos no se hicieron esperar, mientras me mordía la lengua para no imitarle, con una mano le tomaba con fuerza de las caderas, mientras con la otra frotaba y tocaba su húmedo y duro miembro.

Los dos ya estamos en nuestro limite, mis embestidas comenzaban a ser más rápidas y fuertes y sus gritos incontrolables se volvían. Podía sentir esa sensación de cosquillas en mi vientre bajo, como poco a poco me paralizaba para dar paso al orgasmo y a la eyaculación.

-Casi….-gemía él.- casi… más… más… más… más….

-Ya…-embestida.-…voy…-embestida.-… casi…

Tres embestidas más y ambos nos quedamos quietos, rígidos y paralizados. Ese era el momento, la cúspide y el final de nuestro placer.

Comencé a sentir caliente, húmeda y pegajosa mi mano señal de la eyaculación de él; además de como el calor de su interior me abrumaba y sentía como mi miembro que expulsaba con fuerza el semen era apretado por los nervios y paredes de su recto. No pude evitarlo, pero le mordí un hombro. El placer que sentía era inigualable y le marque. Él solamente se limitó a contraer su cuerpo, tener espasmos y gemir sin piedad.

Poco a poco bajamos de la nube del placer y nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a regresar a la normalidad. Sin salir de él me acosté sobre su cuerpo delicado y frágil, lo abracé y nos acosté en la cama teniendo el cuidado de no lastimarnos y no separarnos.

-Eres increíble-comentó.

-¿Gracias?-contesté.

Él se rio algo soñoliento y contestó:

-Siempre quedo paralizado ante ti. De cualquier forma, en cualquier situación. Me tienes paralizado, Kagami Taiga.

Dicho esto, se quedó dormido.

Sonreí.

Él era la lujuria en mi vida.

* * *

 _Yuki'~_


End file.
